La Peste
by YEYESMITHSHINGEKINOKYOJIN
Summary: Porque para Levi, su lealtad hacia Irvin era incuestionable. Él le seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos en esta existencia que se llamaba vida y que no era más que un conjunto de repeticiones inútiles, vacías y carentes de sentido y significado, que se llevan a cabo más por costumbre, tradición e inercia que por coherencia y lógica...
1. Chapter 1

_**Levantó la vista, topándose con una pequeña bandada de aves. Por inercia les siguió hasta que se perdieron entre el muro. Luego, regresó la mirada al inmenso cielo azul y no pudo evitar pensar en quienes habrían partido en la misión de recuperar a Eren.**_

_**¿Le habían localizado…?**_

_**¿Estarían pelando…?**_

_**¿Estarían ganando...?**_

_**¿Cuantos regresarían…?**_

_**Cómo le hubiese gustado ir con ellos, pero su denigrante estado no le permitía ni siquiera intentar patearle las bolas a cualquier cabrón que le hiciera molestar. Y cuanto le jodia la situación.**_

_**Estaba preocupado, no podía negarlo. Hange estaba herida, no sabía nada de Mike e Irvin estaba allá afuera arriesgando esa jodida y acicalada cabeza suya con tal de conseguir a quien consideraba la llave para develar la verdad sobre los titanes.**_

_**Y él allí, con un incesante dolor en la pierna que sólo empeoraba por el movimiento de la carreta. Vaya mierda…**_

_**No era de las personas que creían en el destino. Para él, la vida no eran más que situaciones que no se calificaban de malas ni buenas, si no que uno mismo les colocaba un prefijo según estas afectaran sus días venideros. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, su situación podía calificase de muy crítica. Una especie de encrucijada por llamarle de alguna manera.**_

_**Quizás, solamente ese chico rubio, el amigo de Eren…Armin, era conciente de ello. El resto, seguían órdenes o estaban allí seguros de que era su convicción la que los mantenía con la vista en alto, que su sacrificio era para beneficio de la humanidad. Mientras que otros, cómo el soldado Ackerman, lo hacían por una persona que era especial para ella. Ambos a sus ojos, eran maneras similares de irresponsabilidad. Él creía que si tus actos eran determinados por una tercera persona era la señal de que no tenías libertad ni siquiera sobre el sentido de tu vida, lo que era agregarle un poco más de tragedia a sus de por si, miserales vidas.**_

_**Para Levi, el humano era totalmente libre y responsable de sus actos, y que ellos determinan quién eres, así cómo el significado de tu vida, sin tener otra guía más que su propia conciencia. Por eso, la fe ciega en el código militar o hacia una religión, le enfermaban. Toda esa gente tratando de encontrar el significado absoluto y predeterminado de su existencia en el mundo, entregándolo todo a las ideas de un completo desconocido, siendo que debían abrazar con regocijo precisamente la inexistencia de ese significado supremo.**_

_**Está bien…quizás los demás se burlarían en su cara si dijese que él no era alguien que seguía las órdenes sin chistar cuando todo aquello que salía de la boca Irvin, lo hacía al momento. Sin embargo, seguía esas ódenes porque el significado de su vida no se veía comprometido por las decisiones del comandante de la Legión. ¿Y cuál era el significado de su vida? El encontrar una verdad que sea apropiada para él, una idea por la cuál vivir o morir.**_

_**Y curiosamente, Irvin fue quien le ayudó a encontrar esa verdad individual.**_

_**Por eso, le seguiría hasta el fin de los tiempos en esta existencia que se llamaba vida y que no era más que un conjunto de repeticiones inútiles, vacías y carentes de sentido y significado, que se llevan a cabo más por costumbre, tradición e inercia que por coherencia y lógica...**_

_**Chasqueó la lengua…estaba divagando demasido.**_

_**"La esperanza es el sueño del hombre despierto"**_

_**Je…cuanto se rió aquella vez que Irwin le dijo esa frasesita mamona. Y desde ese momento comenzó a verlo de manera distinta. Mira que hacerle reír de esa manera…nadie lo había conseguido. Con ello, descubrió que ambos tenían un sentido del humor similar y también, una particular manera de ver la vida.**_

_**Extrañamente, a pesar de haber tenido una vida totalmente diferente tenían mucho en común.**_

_**Cuestiones sobre qué era la vida, qué era la muerte, el infierno de mundo que veían pasar ante sus ojos, la existencia de los muros, de los titanes, que no se tenía esperanza…en todas ellas, sus ideas era similares.**_

_**Congeniaron de una manera que pocas veces se tenía la fortuna de experimentar, sorteando cualquier situación a la que se enfrentaran, llegando finalmente a este punto de la historia, con un conocimiento sobre los titanes que no se había conseguido en los anteriores 100 años…**_

_**En sus manos estaba la llave para librarse del yugo de los titanes.**_

-¡Abran la puerta…!-_**el grito del guardia en turno del muro, le distrajo de su auto-monólogo.**_

_**Levi observó a los soldados que se hallaban allí realizando las reparaciones luego de que Annie intentanse escapar. ¿Quien se hubiera imaginado que el último bastión de la humanidad, el muro de Sina sufriese daños por un titán? Nadie, mucho menos los cerdos que se refugiaban tras esa efímera seguridad y que ahora, se retorcían de temor ante lo que sus ojos contemplaron. Todo gracias a Irvin.**_

_**Mira que atreverse a llevar a cabo un plan cómo ese a costa de que el Rey le pudiese colgar era algo que había sobrepasado incluso a su propio conocimiento sobre el 13th comandante de la Legión. Tenía cojones de acero, eso no lo dudaba, pero contemplarlo allí siendo apuntado por esos rifles que podían matarlo antes de que pudiese sentir siquiera el dolor, le habían sobrepasado. Y no sólo a él, sino también a Nile y a los soldados de la policía militar. Si alguna vez se habían burlado sobre la tan famosa lucidez de Irvin en momentos críticos, esa imagen despedazaba por completo la duda. En verdad, ese era Irvin Smith.**_

_**Una mezcla de gran seguridad, de una extraordinaria sagacidad y un mucho de demencia. Lo que se necesitaba en ese momento para lograr un cambio.**_

_**"No deberíamos vivir como bestias y mucho menos, aceptar esa vida cómo si fuese lo que merecemos"**_

_**Ah, cierto. Aquellas palabras alguna vez las escucho de Irvin. Y aunque en un principio las creyó realmente ridiculas al grado de burlarse de ellas, conforme caminaba a su lado, la certeza del comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, se convirtió también en su propia convicción.**_

_**Un mundo donde no existieran esos malnacidos y donde los humanos pudiesen vagar libremente…era casi un sueño. Y lo sentía cada vez más lúcido, casi cómo si pudiese tocarlo…**_

-Han salido y se han llevado a varios hombres de la policía militar y las tropas estacionarias-**_murmuró asustado uno de los soldados que se dirigían en caballo hacia el muro._**

**_Era un pequeño grupo de hombres que iban a paso lento en sentido contrario al de la carreta en donde Levi y el pastor Nick llevaban un buen rato sentados._**

-Es una locura. Si ellos quieren morirse que lo hagan, pero llevarse a personal de otro organismo es una clara muestra de rebelión. El Rey debería mandar a una mazmorra a Smith.

-Ahora resulta que ni siquiera entrando en la Policia Militar puedes vivir tranquilamente-**_suspiró tristemente un tercer hombre a caballo_**-¿Qué le ha pasado a este mundo?

**_Solamente se está yendo al carajo, pensó sarcásticamente Levi._**

**_Idiotas. Todos esos que se conformaban con una falsa paz en donde su propia libertad se comprometía a cambio de buena comida y una posición social ante otros tan mierda como ellos, ufanándose de que eran lo mejor de la humanidad por vivir dentro de Sina._**

**_Pero al diablo con ellos. La libertad era para quien la supiera apreciar._**

**_Mierda, como quisiera estar en ese momento ayudando a labrar la victoria definitiva para la humanidad…_**

**_De repente, comenzó a recordar los últimos acontecimientos, en cómo todo se fue gestando de una manera extraña y hasta un poco retorcida, sobre todo por la manera patética en que término lesionado en un momento así, cuando más se necesitaba de su participación._**

**_Si en verdad existía el destino, el muy hijo de puta se carcajeaba en su cara._**

**_Y cómo le tocaba los cojones la situación._**

**_Se adentraron en el distrito Stohess donde casi de inmediato el ruido de los militares en la tarea de la limpieza, les rodeo. Bostezó sin perder de vista al pastor Nick que no hacía más que girar la cabeza cada vez que una imagen desagradable se cruzaba por su nariz. Puto cobarde. Tanto ese hombre "sagrado" como los soldados que menospreciaban la labor de la Legión de Reconocimiento, que en ese momento se hallaban fuera, arriesgándolo todo para conseguir al menos un atisbo de esperanza para quienes estaban aún dentro de los muros._**

**_Pero no esperaba que todos comprendieran. Despues de todo, los más grandes pensamientos y acontecimientos, eran los que más tardaban en ser comprendidos. Y creía firmemente que Irvin entraba en ese pequeño grupo de hombres creadores del futuro._**

**_Es tan sencillo decir palabras "bonitas" y simular ser un hombre que esta dispuesto a pelear hasta el final. Lo dificil es mantener la mente en alto, a sabiendas que te enfrentas a la peor muerte posible, para una vez que hayas sorteado ser recibido con palabras denigrantes de quienes proteges sacrificando todo, incluso tu propia humanidad. Tal como Irvin._**

**_Mierda, ¿qué coño ocurre? ¿Por qué no puede dejar de pensar en el comandante?_**

**_El imbécil es fuerte, no por nada ha sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo siendo un miembro de la Legión. Y su inteligencia nadie la puede cuestionar. Es tan buena cómo su labia al hablar. Siempre pensó que podría fácilmente adentrarse en el círculo de la realeza debido a su experiencia con las semornes, aunque dudaba que alguien tuviese la paciencia de aguantarle. Era como escuchar a Hange parlotear sobre excéntricos y demás experimentos raros._**

**_Rió en sus adentro por la bizarra comparación…_**

**_Él estaría bien. Era fuerte y Ackerman estaba allí, ella también era fuerte. Un poco desequilibrada pero sólo lo justo como para no cagarla nuevamente._**

**_"Sé que soy una persona reemplazable"_**

**_Ah…eso también lo había mencionado alguna vez Irvin. Y comenzó a sentirse inquito. Le conocía tan bien cómo para saber que si la situación se ponía fea, se lanzaría el mismo para servir de carnada. No sería la primera vez lo hacía…pero, sí podía llegar a ser la última…_**

**_Chasqueó la lengua realmente irritado, tanto, que el sonido atrajó la atención del pastor._**

-¿Qué sucede?-**_preguntó temeroso. Después de todo ese pequeño hombre tenía mal carácter y un arma en la mano._**

-Nada que te incumba, viejo-**_le contestó secamente y sin mirarle._**

-Parece que alguien te preocupa-**_a costa de adentrarse en terreno peligroso, el pastor continó. Debía aceptar que el ver algo de emociones en el considerado "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad", le daba curiosidad_**-¿Es tu equipo?

-…..-**_sus ojos grises seguían sin regresarle la mirada, la cúal permanecía fija en el muro a su izquierda._**

-No…-**_murmuró para sí mismo_**-Es alguien mas cercano, ¿cierto?

-….-**_por un segundo la mirada de Levi se alteró y el pastor supó que dió en el blanco._**

**_Él ya había visto esa mirada tantas veces en otras personas que aprendió a reconocerla, aunque nunca imaginó que al grado, de saber atisbarla en un ser que era tan inexpresivo._**

-A eso se le llama mal presentimiento-**_mencionó, suavizando la voz_**-La sensación de que algo malo le ocurrirá a una persona que aprecias. Deberías rezar…-**_tan ensimismado se encontraba con su sincero consejo que no se enteró que había cruzado la delgada línea de la paciencia de Levi, quién le apuntaba directamente a la cara con el arma de fuego, mientras una mirada asesina se dibujaba en su rostro._**

-Y una mierda. Guárdate tus jodidos sermones para quien se deje lavar el puto cerebro-**_Levi se había molestado bastante con aquella insinuación._**

**_¿Rezar? _**

**_¿Él? _**

**_¡¿Qué clase de puta broma era esa?!_**

**_Siempre había confiado en sus habilidades para lograr salir adelante, habiendo crecido en la miseria, rodeado de injusticias y criminales. Era la prueba viviente de la supervivencia y ahora, ese idiota le decía que, ¿debía resignarse ante su propia impotencia y revolcarse entre la desesperación y la angustia?_**

-Claramente un hombre cómo tú, jamás abrigaría mi religión-**_la serenidad que extrañamente se adueñó del pastor hizo que Levi levantará una ceja ante la sorpresa_**-Pero lo digo sinceramente…-**_y algo en sus ojos, le hizo ver que hablaba con la verdad_**-rezar es anhelar algo que está fuera de tu alcance.

**_Algo fuera de tu alcance…sí, justo en ese momento, la seguridad de Irvin estaba totalmente lejos de su persona. No estaba a su lado, cómo siempre lo estuvo durante los últimos 4 años desde que se enlistó en la Legión. Quizás por eso se sentía tan ansioso y su mente comenzó a jugarle la mala pasada de filosofar sobre aquello que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de discutir con él, tratando de hallar un poco de ecuanimidad en las respuestas que le brindó y crearse la falsa certeza de que Irvin haría lo imposible por regresar, incluso si eso significaba renunciar a Eren…_**

**_Pero bien sabía que jamás lo haría. Esa clase de persona era Irvin._**

-….

**_No sabía si comenzar a carcajearse o a llorar…_**

-Ahora mismo-**_el pastor le hizo salir por un momento de la abstracción ante sus propias emociones_**-te gustaría estar allí y ayudar en la batalla, pero no puedes. Así que lo único que te queda es rogar con toda tu alma que todo salga bien. Debes tener fe…

**_"Tener fe significa no querer saber la verdad"_**

-No gastare mi saliva en inútiles-**_recuperó la compostura y guardó el arma bajo su saco mientras se ponía de pie. Ya habían llegado al cuartel de la policía militar_**- Anda, muévete…

**_Nuevamente, palabras dichas por Irvin resonaron en su cabeza. No iba a dejarse llevar por la perturbación del momento, porque eso era tirar por la borda el significado de su vida pero sobre todo, la confianza que Irvin había depositado en él._**

**_Y eso era algo que no permitiría jamás…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, mucho menos los personajes, solamente los uso un poquitín para explayarme con algunos argumentos filosóficos que me vinieron a la mente cuando leía el manga.

No se ustedes, pero lo que me gusta de esta historia es que tiene mucho trasfondo sobre lo que es la "humanidad" (oh, gran Isayama-sensei eres la puta hostia).

* * *

_**CAPITULO II**_

_**Maldito, puto y jodido dolor…**_

_**No es que no lo hubiese sufrido nunca, de hecho, siendo más joven era muy normal verle un ojo morado o cortes por el rostro. Habiendo crecido en los barrios bajos de la capital comprendió a corta edad que el más fuerte y el que cerraba la maldita boca, era el que sobrevivía; pero él con su complexión menuda, pésimo sentido de la sumisión y gran bocota, era el blanco perfecto para enseñarle al menos un par de lecciones disciplinarias.**_

_**Primero fue su madre, una prostituta que lamentablemente fue asesinada por uno de sus clientes. Lo de "lamentable" era adjetivo que colocaba no porque le hubiese entristecido su muerte, sino cómo una muestra de respeto ante la persona que le trajó al mundo pero de allí en fuera, no hizo nada más por él. Al menos hasta los 8 años, fue acojido por la dueña del prostíbulo donde su madre trabajaba y luego, por decisión propia se fue a las calles porque se sintió demasiado "viejo" para que le cuidaran.**_

_**Ya en la calle a base de palizas tuvo que aprender a pelear y a sacar lo mejor de su complexión para conseguir lo que quería, o mejor dicho, robar lo que le placía. Entonces, siguió perfeccionando su agilidad y velocidad, sus puntos fuertes. Ya era alguien de temer y se hizo intocable cuando conoció un artilujio muy preciado en los barrios bajos: el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Conseguirlo fue toda una jodida travesía: preguntar, apalear y volver a preguntar, fue su rutina durante al menos 5 meses hasta que por fin dió con quien los traficaba. No le sorprendió enterarse que era un militar, pero si le facilitó la tarea de arrancárselo…y también de cortarle las manos ya que el muy puto por poco le corta la cabeza. Cuanto agradeció en ese momento a todos los malnacidos que tuvo que aporrear para conseguir ese nivel de habilidad.**_

_**Con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales bajo su poder, tuvo nuevamente la tarea de aprender. Luego de varias caídas, un brazo roto y al menos un par de contusiones en la cabeza, finalmente se acostumbró a él y lo llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo cómo un militar cualquiera…nunca llegó siquiera a concebir que se convertiría en parte de la Legión y que se le conocería cómo "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad".**_

_**Y mira que nunca tuvo que ir a esa escuelita de mierda para ser el mejor.**_

_**Rió en sus adentros ante el pensamiento y recordó cuanto molestaba a Hange con ese comentario, que aunque cierto, era bastante fanfarrón. A todo mundo le cagaba que soltará frases así, solamente Irvin parecía verle la gracia y calmaba los animos diciendo que admiraba su confianza en si mismo…**_

* * *

_**- **_¿Confianza…?-_**Levi no parecía comprender a que se refería exactamente.**_

_**- **_Así es-_**respondió calmadamente**_-Esa palabra se usa cuando los humanos se fian de sus instintos y a su vez, transmiten seguridad y esperanza a quienes le rodean.

_**- **_ ¿Yo les trasmito eso? No me quieras ver la jodida cara, viejo-_**le llamó despecivamente, cómo solía hacerlo cuando entró a la Legión-**_Se nota que les encantaría darme una patada en el culo y mandarme al otro lado de los muros.

_**- **_Sí, no dudo que les encantaría-_**dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa.**_

_**- **_ ¡Oye, eso no es divertido!

* * *

_**Aquella situación ocurrió cuando tenía unas cuantas semanas de haber ingresado en la milicia y todo mundo le miraba despectivamente, no pudiendo encontrar cualidad alguna en un enano malhumorado.**_

_**Esa confianza en si mismo de la que tanto hablaba Irvin para el no era más que subsistir, así de sencillo. Si los demas gustaban distrazar aquella verdad absoluta era porque no conocían que el egoísmo humano era tan implacable cómo los dientes de un titán.**_

_**Él solía llamarle maldad a la acción de lastimar a otros por el simple hecho de hacerlo, pero el Comandante de la Legión, usaba un nuevo y extraño término para definir aquello que movía a un humano a dañar a otro: ignorancia. Aún ahora no creía en ello ya que él también podría considerársele ignorante por el medio en que creció pero nunca golpeaba a un campesino frente a su familia para robarle un trozo de pan, ni se secuestraba niñas para venderlas a los prostíbulos; algo que incontables veces presenció cuando niño.**_

_** Por él, que Sócrates que fuera a la mierda.**_

_**Se movió una vez más en la silla, tratando de encontrar una posición donde el dolor dejase de ser tan punzante…**_

- Que me lleva la mierda…-**_murmuró mientras aprisionaba su rodilla con odio_**-Maldita sea…

**_Mierda, se sentía un jodido inútil. Un total inválido. Casi era cómo si un titán se hubiese tragado sus piernas, así de grande era su frustración al verse postrado._**

**_Él que siempre fue tan independiente, ahora dejaba las misiones en campo abierto a los demás y le jodía. Suficiente tenía que Hange le estuviera diciendo a cada rato que tomase sus medicamentos, de que Mike le amenazara con amarrarlo a una puta silla y sobre todo, de que Irvin no le tomara en cuenta. ¿Qué le ocurría a todo mundo? Era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, ¿por qué de pronto le miraban cómo si fuese un cachorro herido?_**

**_Se levantó rápidamente en un ataque de ira e ignorando que aquel esfuerzo sólo hizo que el dolor se agravase. Hizo acopio de toda su compostura para salir y evitar que los soldados que estaban en las afuera de la cabaña se diesen cuenta de que estaba tan lastimado. Sólo quería respirar un poco de aire._**

- ¡Heichou…!-**_saludaron un par de jóvenes soldados al verle pasar frente a ellos._**

- Caminare un poco, vigilen atentamente, ¿entendido?-**_ordenó sin dejar de avanzar o siquiera mirarles a la cara._**

- ¡Sí, señor!

**_Y siguió caminando hasta doblar la esquina de la cabaña, dio unos pasos más y se recargó en el muro de madera. Demonios, ahora sentía entumida la pierna._**

- Gran trabajo, idiota-**_se dijo a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y no supo realmente cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pero para su fortuna el dolor aminoro._**

**_Sin dejar su lugar, abrió los ojos chocando con un cielo increíblemente azul. Era tan hermoso y relajante…ya alguna vez Irvin le había dicho el por qué de ese color…_**

* * *

- ¿El qué…?-**_le miró, intentando leer en su rostro si le estaba jugando una mala pasada._**

- El mar, Levi-**_repitió Irvin_**-El azul del cielo es un reflejo del mar.

- ¿Y qué cojones es eso?

- Es una extensión de agua realmente grande.

- ¿Qué tan grande?-**_preguntó groseramente. A veces sentía que ese maldito rubio le trataba cómo si fuese un jodido idiota._**

- Bueno, he leído que eran más grandes que todo el terreno que abarcan las murallas.

- Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿cierto?

- No sería propio de mí.

- Entonces…-**_decidió seguir preguntando, después de todo tenía curiosidad_**-si el color del cielo es por ese "mar" del que hablas, quiere decir que está cerca de nosotros.

- Realmente no lo sé-**_se encogió de hombros_**-Aún no he podio ubicar cual es nuestra posición en los mapas antiguos.

- Pero si estuviéramos lejos, ¿cómo es que puede reflejar el mar su color? ¿O es que entre más cerca, más azul se vuelve?

- No estoy seguro, pero…así creo que es hermoso-**_y se perdió en ese intenso color, Levi hizo lo mismo._**

**_Sí, el rubio tenía razón. Admirar el cielo era algo que se estaba haciendo una costumbre para el joven de ojos grises, ya que muy pocas veces se detenía a hacerlo. Él, que siempre tuvo de cielo a admirar unos mojosos y derroidos muros en las alcantarillas de la capital, era algo nuevo encontrarse con una bóveda tal inalcanzable y tranquilizadora cómo aquella._**

**_Y que decir de cuando oscurecía y se cubría con pequeños y brillantes puntos por doquier…_**

* * *

- Cuando veas una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo.

- ¿Pero que mariconería es esa, ah?-**_puta madre, ¿qué demonios le sucedía a ese tipo? ¿Por qué de la nada decía esas cosas tan increíblemente estúpidas?_**

- Es una costumbre antigua, Levi.

- ¿Y qué cojones deseo?-**_luego de un momento meditándolo, decidió seguir. Después de todo, a pesar de ser un idiota, Irvin leía muchos de esos libros que no tenían porque mentir._**

- Lo que quieras, pero no lo digas en voz alta, solo repásalo en tu mente, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

- Pero aún no hay estrellas...-**_murmuró desanimado, ya que esperaba pedir el deseo que todo saliera bien en esa expedición de la cual no regresaban Irvin y compañía._**

**_Desear no era lo mimo que rezar, ¿verdad? Así que no traicionaría a Irvin si una estrella fugaz se encargara de traerlos a salvo…_**

**_¿Pero que cojones? Esa era una manera muy simplona de pensar…_**

**_Pero al menos pensaba, ¿no? Al menos, tenía ideas propias y se levantaba cada día para realizar acciones en las cuales creía firmemente; aún tenía esperanza y por eso, peleaba y se arriesgaba fuera de los muros. Al menos, era alguien…_**

**_"Cuantas personas que, por una u otra musa, han alcanzado demasiada personalidad para adaptarse a la vida común. Cuantas personas están conformes con la ortodoxia. Cuantas tienen ideas propias. Cuantas, en una palabra, son alguien."_**

**_El buen Huxley, seguramente era un buen tipo. Él era "alguien" también, fue lo que pensó una vez que terminó de leer ese libro propiedad de la biblioteca de Irvin._**

**_No era que tuviese buena memoria, pero todo aquello con lo que se identificaba se quedaba grabado en su mente para de la nada, aparecer cómo en aquellos instantes y sumergirle en un ameno viaje mental…_**

**_Sí, ser alguien podría llegar a ser muy divertido._**

**_Y pensandolo bien, todos los que pertenecían a la Legión, entraban en ese reducido grupo de seres exepcionales. Seres humanos, al fin y al cabo, pero con una naturaleza que les separaba de sus congéneres y les hacía imposible adaptarse a las doctrinas que se consideraban "normales". Posiblemente, no había lugar dentro de los muros para ninguno de ellos y en parte era una razón por la cual también luchaban. Todos ellos, necesitaban un lugar al cual pertenecer…_**

- ¡Heichou…!-**_de pronto uno de los jóvenes soldados que dejó a cargo de la cabaña apareció, sumamente agitado_**-¡Heichou, malas noticias!

- Cálmate-**_le miro fríamente_**-¿Ya han regresado?

- No. No es sobre el Comandante. Es sobre el jefe de destacamento Zacarius…-**_tomó un poco de aire_**-le han encontrado.

- ¿Y por qué es una mala noticia?-**_le cuestionó irritado._**

- Es que…está muerto…


End file.
